Kairi's life
by Oathkeeper13
Summary: Kairi has parents that abuse her. She has one friend that helps her threw her life. God changes her life.
1. Kairi's Life

**Kairi's life  
**

It was anther hard day for Kairi. Her parents hit her every day. Her grades fall back because of this abuse. She has one good friend that helps her throw all this. His name is Zexion. Her other friends Sora and Riku don't really hang with her. Kairi was always depressed every day. Some day her parents will leave her alone. Sometimes she wishes that her grandmother was alive. She'd live with her. Kairi is in her room doing her home work. She can't move her arm because it was in pain from all the hitting. But if she didn't do her home work she would get hit.

"Ow! My arm!" Said Kairi as she tried to write on her paper.

"Must do home work. Why don't I use my other arm".

Kairi used her other arm and she finished her home work in minutes. She arose from her bed and walked down stairs. No one was home.

"I bet they went out to go drink", said Kairi as she went outside. She usually takes walks to cool her self down. She would walk all day in Radiant Garden.

Zexion has a good life. He lives in a castle with Ansem, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexeaus and Xemnas.

"I'll go to my spot", said Kairi.

Kairi walked in a big alleyway. There were houses around the alley. The houses were big and tall. They were yellow. She leaned her back on the house. She takes depression pills. Her parents don't even know she has them. She took a few out of her blue jeans pocket. She took them.

"Why do they keep hitting me? Why did God give me such bad parents. They don't love me or care about me."

* * *

"Can I go now?" Asked Zexion.

"Go ahead", said Vexen.

Zexion walked out of Vexen's lab and went outside.

"She has to be here somewhere", said Zexion as he was looking for Kairi.

Kairi always wore long shelved shirts to hid the marks from everyone, because she doesn't want people to know that she is getting abused. Kairi rolled up her shelve. She looked at the marks that her parents made. Some were bloody and some had browses.

"That looks like that could hurt", said Zexion as he walked in the alley. Kairi saw him and quickly rolled down her shelve.

"Hey", said Kairi.

"Hi, how are you doing"? Asked Zexion.

"Ok, I guess", said Kairi.

"Those marks look fresh", said Zexion.

"Cause there are", said Kairi.

"From today?" Asked Zexion.

"Look I don't want to talk about it", said Kairi as she pulled out more pills from her pocket.

"You don't need to take those", said Zexion as he garbed them from her.

"Yes I do", said Kairi.

"No, you need help", said Zexion.

"I need somewhere to stay", said Kairi as she changed the subject.

"You can sleep over at my house. If you need to", said Zexion.

"My parents are gone for the whole night", said Kairi.

"Oh, do you want to get you're clothes and stuff now?" Asked Zexion.

"Yeah", said Kairi.

The two walked out of the alley and went to Kairi's house. They walked up the stairs and went in her room. She got out a pink bag. She opened her drawer and took clothes out and put them in her bag.

"I'm all set", said Kairi.

"I'll take you're bag", said Zexion as he held her bag.

The two walked out of her house. They walked to Zexion's castle.

* * *

"Hello and welcome", said Ansem.

"Hey, thanks", said Kairi.

"Ansem, she needs a place to stay", said Zexion.

"Oh ok. Show her where the gusset bedroom is", said Ansem.

"Kairi", said Zexion.

"Yes"? Said Kairi.

"Follow me", said Zexion as he walked up stairs.

Kairi followed him.

He opened a white door.

"There's you're room", said Zexion.

"Thanks", said Kairi as she walked in.

"Here's you're bag", said Zexion as he put it on the bed.

"I want to be alone", said Kairi.

"Alright", said Zexion as he left the room.

"Alone at last", said Kairi.

She took out a knife out of her pocket and rolled up her shelve. She began to cut her self.

"Stupid parents. But I love them".


	2. Kairi's Life Part two

**Kairi's Life Part two**

Kairi went down stairs in tears. Zexion looked at her.

"Do you want to talk about?" Asked Zexion.

"Y-yes", said Kairi crying.

"How about outside", said Zexion as he walked to the front door and opened it.

Kairi walked slowly out the door, and Zexion followed her. He closed the door, and walked out, they both walked around.

"Tell me", said Zexion.

"It's my parents, they went out to get drunk", said Kairi.

"Don't worry about them now, think about what you are doing", said Zexion.

"I do bad things", said Kairi.

"I know", said Zexion.

"I cut my self, and I have depressing pills", said Kairi.

"You don't need to do that, it's not good", said Zexion.

"I'm not trying to do those things anymore",said Kairi as she was still crying.

Zexion smirked at Kairi.

Kairi saw his smirk, and smiled at him. _When he smirked at me, it felt like all my pain and thoughts left me. It felt so warm to see his smirk. My tears went away when I smiled at him. I felt happy. I never felt like this before. I feel good all inside. This is all new. No one smirked at me before._

"Are you ok?" Asked Zexion_._

_I stopped looked at the ground and I looked in his blue eyes and I said_: "Yes, I feel much better".

"That's good", said Zexion.

_I couldn't stop smiling or looking at him. Why did I feel like this?_

"I'm going to be strong thew this", said Kairi.

"And I'm going to help you",said Zexion.

"Thanks", said Kairi.

"Let's head back home", said Zexion.

* * *

_I didn't say anything to him ,and I stopped looking at him, and looked ahead of me. We walked back to his house, he opened the door for me. We both walked in, and we sat on the couch in the living room. We sat on the couch together and watched TV. I closed my eyes, and my head was on his shoulder._

Zexion moved his shoulder where her head was to see if she will wake up. Kairi opened her eyes and lifted her head up, and sat normally.

"You fell asleep", said Zexion.

"How long?" Asked Kairi.

"Half hour," said Zexion.

"I was on you're shoulder the whole time?" Asked Kairi.

"No", said Zexion.

_I had nothing to say. I looked at my pick watch. It was 9:00 pm, and I was tired. _

"It's 9:00! Said Kairi.

"You're tired?" Asked Zexion.

"Yeah", said Kairi.

"Good night", said Zexion.

"Good night", said Kairi as she got up and walked up the stairs.


	3. I Almost Lost Her

**I Almost Lost her  
**

It was 8:00 am, Kairi's phone rang which it woke her up. She sat up, and picked up her pink cellphone which was on a small white wooden night stand next to the bed. She had caller ID, and she looked at the screen to see who was calling. It was Vanitas her ex boyfriend. She answered the phone.

"Hello", said Kairi.

"Hey babe", said Vanitas.

"What do you want"? Asked Kairi.

"I want you back, I mean we can start all over again", said Vanitas.

"Look Van, I don't want you back. Remember why I broke up with you", said Kairi.

"Yeah I do", said Vanitas.

"Stop bugging me" said Kairi as she hung up on him.

* * *

She got out of bed and got dressed. She packed her bag to get ready to go home. She walked down the stairs and walked to the front door.

"Leaving?" Said Zexion.

"Yeah", said Kairi.

"Without a goodbye", said Zexion.

"Ok, bye", said Kairi as she walked out of the door and closed it behind her.

* * *

She walked home, and no one was home, she walked in her house, and she went in her room to put her pink bag in her room. She walked down the stairs and sat on the couch. All of a sudden her phone rang again. She pulled it out of her pocket and looked at the screen. This time it wasn't her ex boyfriend.  
She answered her phone.

"Hey mom," said Kairi.

"Hey, I'm coming home, and I was thinking that if you and I could go to the mall",said her mom.

"That sounds great", said Kairi.

"Ok, great", said her mom as she hung up the phone.

Kairi hang up the phone and put it in her pocket.

"This is odd, why is my mom acting like she loves me? She never said anything like this before", said Kairi.

It has been 15 minutes, and her mom came home.

Kairi!" Yelled her mom from the car.

_I thought to myself. Why is she so nice? I walked out of the house, and closed the door. As I walked out I saw Zexion siting on the steps of his porch, and I got in the passengers side and sat in the car._

"Hey mom", said Kairi as she closed the door and put the seat belt on her.

"Hey kid", said her mom as she drove off.

_It was so quite in the car, and my mom couldn't keep the car straight on the road. She dove to the right and left, and the car was tipping a little over. Is she trying to kill us?_

It was a few later minutes that they drove on the road. The car hit a bump and the car flipped over. Kairi and her mom were knocked out. Luckily Zexion was outside walking around he saw the whole thing. He pulled out his black phone out of his pocket and called the ambulance.

* * *

_I stood there waiting for the ambulance to come. I have no clue if they are died. I was crying, and I have no clue what to do._

It was 15 later minutes and the ambulance, paramedics came to where the car was. They got out of their cars, and went over to the the car, and pulled out Kairi and her mom underneath the car. The paramedics cleaned up Kairi and her mom. They had blood on their heads.

"The girl is alive", said Luxord the paramedics man.

"What about her mom?" Asked Axel the ambulance driver.

"I'm not sure", said Yuffie the paramedics lady.

_All I could say is I almost lost her._

* * *

Xigbar walked up to Zexion.

"Kid, can you tell me what happened?" Asked Xigbar.

Zexion told him the whole story.

"Thanks kid", said Xigbar as he walked off.

They took Kairi and her mom in the ambulance.

"Hey kid, wanna ride to the hospital?" Asked Axel.

"Sure", said Zexion.

Axel and Zexion went in the ambulance. Xigbar was in the back taking care of Kairi.

The other ambulance was Leon was the driver and Cloud was in the back taking care of Kairi's mom.

* * *

**If you want me to make a point of view of how Vanitas and Kairi broke up. Let me know, and if you have ideas, let me know. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Point Of View Of Kairi and Vanitas

**Point Of View Of Kairi and Vanitas**

It was a bright sunny day, Kairi was walking around. She saw Vanitas talking to Namine. She stood there and watched them.

_"He better be a good boy"_, said Kairi to her self.

"Oh Vanitas", said Namine.

"You're so pretty", said Vanitas.

_"Did he just say that to her?"_ Said Kairi to her self.

"I gotta go", said Vanitas as he kissed her on the lips.

"Bye", said Namine.

"Bye", said Vanitas.

Namine walked off, and Kairi walked up to Vanitas.

"What are you doing with her?" Asked Kairi.

"Just talking to her", said Vanitas.

"Just talking? I saw you kiss her", said Kairi with anger.

"Well, I uh", said Vanitas.

"You called her pretty", said Kairi.

"So what", said Vanitas.

"You are cheating on me!" Yelled Kairi.

"Whats the big deal?" Asked Vanitas.

"Oh, so you were using me to get to Namine?" Yelled Kairi.

"What do you think?" Asked Vanitas.

"You did", said Kairi as she was tearing up.

"Look, I'm sorry", said Vanitas.

"No, were done"! Said Kairi as she walked off.

"Ok then", said Vanitas as he walked off.

**I hope you liked my point of view!**


	5. At the Hospital Why Zexion?

**At the Hospital/ Why Zexion?  
**

The paramedics and ambulance parked their cars up to the door, and they took out Kairi and her mom out of the ambulance. They entered the building. Axel and Yuffie took Kairi to room 101, and Zexion was with them. Luxord and Xigbar took her mom in room 102. They put them in their rooms and then they left.

"Where am I?" Asked Kairi.

"You are here at the hospital", said Tifa the nurse.

"Where's my mom?" Asked Kairi.

"She's next door. Everything is alright. Oh and someone is here to see you", said Tifa.

"Good", said Kairi.

"Hey Kairi", said Zexion as he sat in a chair that was by the hospital bed.

"I'm going to go check on you're mom. If you need me just push the call nurse button on the remote", said Tifa as she walked out of the room.

"Hey Zexion", said Kairi.

"How are you?" Asked Zexion.

"I'm doing ok", said Kairi.

"That's good", said Zexion.

"I'm happy to see you", said Kairi.

"You had me scared", said Zexion.

"Sorry", said Kairi.

"Don't be", said Zexion.

The nurse came back in the room, and she had a sad look on her face.

"Whats wrong?" Asked Kairi.

"You're mom died", said Tifa.

Kairi started to cry.

"I'm so sorry", said Tifa.

"I'm really sorry too Kairi", said Zexion.

"I'll leave you too alone", said Tifa as she walked out of the room.

Zexion held her hand, and Kairi held his hand tightly.

"Why Zexion?" Said Kairi.

"What are you saying now?" Asked Zexion.

"Why did God let my mom die? Why?" Asked Kairi.

"Well God had a plan in all of this", said Zexion.

Kairi cried hard.

"It just happens, and there's nothing you can do", said Zexion.

"You're right", said Kairi.

"How about I pray for you, and that will make you feel better," said Zexion.

"Yes it would", said Kairi.

"Dear God, I pray for Kairi Lord. I pray that you would help her threw this time of pain. Please comfort her, and she needs you right now. In Jesus' name Aman."

"Aman", said Kairi.

Zexion sat on the bed with her and embraced her.

Kairi felt peace and comfort after he prayed.

"Everything will be alright", said Zexion.

A few minutes later Kairi fell asleep in his arms, and Zexion was still hugging her. The doctor came in Kairi's room.

"Hey kids", said doctor Saix.

"She's sleeping", said Zexion.

"Could you wake her up for me", said Saix.

"Kairi wake up", said Zexion as he was taping on her.

Kairi woke up, and she still wouldn't let go of Zexion, he still had his arms around her.

"Hello Kairi", said Saix.

"Hi, who are you?" Asked Kairi.

"I'm doctor Saix".

"Nice to meet you Saix", said Kairi.

"I gave you some medicine, and It will help with the headaches you have from the accident", said Saix.

"I'll take the bottle", said Zexion as he held out a hand.

"Alright", said Saix as he handed Zexion the bottle.

"So when do I get to go home?" Asked Kairi.

"I'm not sure", said Saix.

"It will be soon right?" Asked Kairi.

"Yes it will, oh and you are staying the night here", said Saix.

"Ok, Thanks a lot", said Kairi.

"You're welcome", said Saix as he left the room.

"Zexion will you stay here with me?" Asked Kairi.

"Sure, I will", said Zexion as he kissed her head.

"Thank you", said Kairi.

"You're welcome", said Zexion.

"I'm going to take a nap", said Kairi.

"Alright, I'll stay here", said Zexion as he let of her.

"Good", said Kairi as she let go of him and lied down on the bed.

Zexion got off of the bed and sat in the chair.


	6. At The Hospital part 2

**At The** **Hospital part 2  
**

**I do not own John 3:16!  
**

_"It's been two hours and she is still sleeping", _said Zexion to him self.**  
**

The doctor came in the room again.

"How is she?" Asked Saix.

"She is sleeping, and It's been two hours", said Zexion.

"Wow! She must be tired. When she wakes up come and get me. I need to find out about her", said Saix.

"Ok sir", said Zexion.

"Thanks for being here for her", said Saix.

"Your welcome", said Zexion.

Saix walked out of the room.

_"She looks like an angle when she sleeps"._

All of a sudden there were foot steps that came in the room, and he walked in the room ,and walked up to the hospital bed where Kairi was sleeping.

"Kairi, said a man.

"She is sleeping", said Zexion.

Kairi heard a voice, and she opened her eyes to see the boy who was calling her name.

"Vanitas", said Kairi with a smile.

"Vanitas?" Said Zexion.

"He's my ex boyfriend", said Kairi.

"Oh I know him from school", said Zexion.

"I heard what happened. Is everything ok?" Asked Vanitas.

"I'll leave you too alone", said Zexion as he arose from the green chair and walked out of the room.

Vanitas sat in the chair.

"Yeah, I'm fine", said Kairi.

Zexion was outside of the room in the hallway, leaning his back against the wall.

_"Vanitas? I don't trust him. Why did she date him?"_

"I'm sorry about your mom", said Vanitas.

"That's alright", said Kairi.

"Kairi listen", said Vanitas.

Zexion had his ear in the doorway to listen what was being said.

"I'm listening", said Kairi.

"I'm sorry for cheating on you", said Vanitas.

"I forgive you", said Kairi.

"Thanks", said Vanitas.

"How are you and Namine doing?" Asked Kairi.

"We aren't together anymore, and she left me to go with Roxas. She used me", said Vanitas.

"That's to bad".

"Yeah, and I was thinking that we could be together again".

"Yes! I will!"

"Good, who is that kid you are with?"

"Oh that's my friend Zexion".

"So all you have is your dad?" Asked Vanitas as he changed the subject.

"Yeah I do, and he hits me the really bad".

"Hey, maybe you could come and live with me. I'm sure he won't even care".

"I don't think it's a great idea".

"Ok, that's fine".

* * *

**In the hallway**

The doctor saw Zexion standing in the hallway, and he walked up to him.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Saix.

"Kairi's ex boyfriend is in here", said Zexion.

"Ok, I'll go in there".

"I'll come too".

Zexion and Saix walked in the room, and they both walked up to Kairi and Vanitas.

* * *

"Hey doctor", said Kairi.

"Kairi, I need you to tell me about your self", said Saix as he sat in another green chair. He had paper, a clipboard and a pen.

"Ok, I have parents that abuse me, and they hit him all the time, and I cut my self over it. I have marks on my arms, and Depressed all the time", said Kairi.

Saix wrote down what she said.

"May I see those marks?" Asked Saix.

"Uh, sure", said Kairi as she rolled up her pink sleeve of her shirt, and she held out her arm so the doctor can see it.

"Oh my", said Saix.

Her arm had dried up blood and some bruises.

The doctor looked away.

Kairi pulled down her sleeve.

"Tell me about you and your ex boyfriend", said Saix as he looked at Kairi.

"We are back together now. Well he is a nice guy, and he helped me threw all of this", said Kairi.

"And your friend Zexion", said Saix.

"He helped me threw this too, and he is a good friend", said Kairi.

"They don't hit you?" Asked Saix.

"No they don't", said Kairi.

"Ok, that's all I needed to know", said Saix.

"When do I get to go home?" Asked Kairi.

"Maybe tomorrow", said Saix.

"Thanks", said Kairi.

Saix arose from the chair and left the room.

"I never knew you cut your self", said Vanitas.

Zexion was busy looking in his Bible that he brought with him.

"I do", said Kairi.

"Hey Kairi read this", said Zexion as he put the Bible on her lap.

"Ok, said Kairi.

"Read it out loud", said Zexion.

Kairi read: **"For God so loved the world, that He gave His only begotten Son, whoever believes in him shall not perish but have everlasting life. "John 3:16".**

"God gave his son to die on the cross, and He loved you, and the whole world to die for our sins. He loves you so much Kairi. So don't do those things that can hurt you. Give it all to God", said Zexion.

"I will", said Kairi.

Zexion took his Bible off of Kairi's lap and put the Bible in his pocket.

"Thanks, I really needed it", said Kairi.

"Glad you did Kairi, I think I needed it to", said Vanitas.

"I think we all needed it", said Zexion.

"That's true", said Kairi.

"I gotta go home. Ansem is probably worried about me", said Zexion.

"Um, you don't have a ride home", said Kairi.

"Axel is going to bring me home", said Zexion.

"Oh, ok, bye", said Kairi.

"Bye", said Zexion as he left the room.

"I'll sleep here for the night", said Vanitas.

"Aw! Thanks", said Kairi.

"I'm going to be here until you leave", said Vanitas.

"That means your spiking school?" Said Kairi.

"It's only tomorrow, gee", said Vanitas.

"Ok", said Kairi.

Kairi garbed the pill bottle that was sitting on a little table next to her . So she can take the pills that stopped her headaches.

"Whats that?" Asked Vanitas.

"This is for my headaches. I started to get them from the car accented", said Kairi as he opened the cap and put them in her month.

"Oh ok", said Vanitas.

Kairi closed the cap and put the bottle back on the table.

"It's time to go to bed", said Kairi.

"Yeah, ok", said Vanitas.

"Good night, and don't leave this room", said Kairi.

"I won't , and can I sleep up there with you?" Asked Vanitas.

"Sure you can," said Kairi as she moved over to make room for Vanitas.

Vanitas got on the bed and laid down.

"Good night", said Vanitas.

The two closed their eyes.


	7. Leaving

**Leaving**

It was 8:00 am, Kairi was still sleeping, but Vanitas is awake. He looked at Kairi, he kissed Kairi's neck to wake her up, she felt the kiss, so she opened her eyes and looked at Vanitas.

"Morning baby", said Vanitas.

"Morning", said Kairi.

"Sleep good? Are you ready to go home?" Asked Vanitas.

"I did sleep good, and yes I'm ready to go home", said Kairi.

"Ok, you stay here and, I'll check with the doctor to see if you can leave now", said Vanitas.

"Do what you gotta do", said Kairi.

* * *

Vanitas arose from the bed and walked out of the room. He walked up to a desk that had nurses sitting at. They were on the computers and looking threw files.

"Uh, excuse me", said Vanitas.

"May I help you"? Asked a woman at the desk.

"Yes, doctor Saix said that Kairi can go home today. Can she go home?" Asked Vanitas.

"Well doctor Saix is doing surgery right now", said the woman.

"We have to wait for him?" Asked Vanitas.

"Yes, sorry about that, and check back in two hours", said the woman.

"Thanks", said Vanitas as he walked away.

He walked back in Kairi's room.

* * *

"Can I go?" Asked Kairi.

"Saix is doing surgery right now, so I have to check back in two hours", said Vanitas.

"That's to bad", said Kairi.

"Yeah, hey let's see whats on TV", said Vanitas.

"Oh ok", said Kairi as she turned on the TV with the remote.

"See if there is anything good on", said Vanitas.

"Fairy Odd parents is on", said Kairi.

"It's better then nothing", said Vanitas.

"Ok, we will watch this", said Kairi as she put down the remote.

An half hour later.

"Now there is nothing good on", said Kairi.

"Oh well", said Vanitas.

There were foot steps coming in the room, they walked up to Kairi.

"Miss Kairi", said Tifa.

"Yes", said Kairi.

"You can go home now", said Tifa.

"Great, thanks", said Kairi.

"I thought we had to ask the Saix", said Vanitas.

"I work with Saix, no you don't have to ask him. You could of asked me or Aerith", said Tifa.

"Now I feel dumb", said Vanitas.

"Don't be", said Kairi.

"Who is bring you home?" Asked Tifa to Kairi.

"He is", said Kairi pointing to Vanitas.

"Ok, see ya", said Tifa as she left the room.

Kairi arose from the bed.

"Ready?" Asked Vanitas.

"Oh yes I am", said Kairi.

Vanitas and Kairi walked out of the room and checked out and went home.

* * *

**Thank you for all your reviews! Next chapter coming up**


	8. I Got Kicked Out Of My Own House

**I Got Kicked Out Of My Own House**

Vanitas finely made it to Kairi's house. He parked his car in Kairi's drive way.

"Thanks Vanitas", said Kairi as she kissed him on the lips.

"Your welcome baby", said Vanitas as he kissed her back.

"Well I'll see you later", said Kairi.

"Ok, love you", said Vanitas.

"Love you too", said Kairi as she opened the car door, and walked out and closed the door.

Vanitas didn't drive off, he wanted to make sure that she walked in the house safely.

"I hope my dad doesn't hit me", said Kairi as she walked in her house slowly.

"Kairi are you ok? And I can't believe you killed your own mother", said Kairi's dad.

"I'm fine, but I didn't kill her", said Kairi.

"Lair", said her dad as he hit her in the arm hard.

"OW!" Yelled Kairi.

Vanitas heard Kairi's yell.

"Get out of here!" Said her dad really mad.

"Can I get my stuff?" Asked Kairi.

"If you must", said her dad.

Kairi ran up the stairs to go in her room.

"I guess, I have to stay at Vanitas' house for the night", said Kairi as she got a pink suit case from under her bed.

She walked in her closet, and graded all of her clothes in the closet, and she walked over to her barrow, and graded all of her other clothes and she put them in her suit case.

"That's everything", said Kairi as she zipped up her suit case.

She picked up her suit case, and walked down the stairs.

"Murderers like you should not live here anymore", said her dad.

"I'M NOT A MURDERER!" Yelled Kairi as she walked out of the door.

Vanitas saw her with her suit case, he got out of the car, and walked up to her, and took her suit case out of her hands, and he set it on the ground.

"What's this for?" Asked Vanitas.

"I have to live with you for awhile", said Kairi.

"Why?" Asked Vanitas.

"My dad thinks I'm a murderer, and I got kicked out of my house, and I can never live there again", said Kairi.

"That's horrible", said Vanitas.

"Now I have to live with you", said Kairi.

"Yeah, don't worry about it", said Vanitas.

"I won't", said Kairi.

"Now let's go to my house", said Vanitas as he picked up her suit case and walked up to the car, he opened the door to the back seat, and placed the suit case, on the seat. Kairi walked up to the passenger side of the car. She opened the car door, and got in the car. Vanitas closed the door, and opened the driver seats door, and got in, and closed the door, and drove off.

"I can't believe I get kicked out of my own house", said Kairi.

"Stop talking about it, it's a good thing that you have somewhere else to stay", said Vanitas.

"Yeah, your right", said Kairi.

"You will have fun at my house, there will be on hitting. You will be away from it all", said Vanitas.

"I like that", said Kairi.

"Good, I want you to feel more at home", said Vanitas.

It's been ten minutes, and they finely made it to his house. They both got out of the car. Vanitas got her suit case out of the car, he walked inside the house with her.

"Where am I going to sleep?" Asked Kairi.

"In the living room", said Vanitas as he put down her suit case.

"There's no one home", said Kairi.

"My mom is working, and, my dad past away when I was six years old", said Vanitas.

"I'm so sorry", said Kairi.

"You stay here and I'll go get a pillow, and a blanket for you", said Vanitas.

"Why don't we camp out on the living room floor", said Kairi.

"Whatever you want", said Vanitas.

"Need any help?" Asked Kairi.

"No I got it", said Vanitas as he walked up to a closet, and pulled out a big thick blue sleeping bag. He carried it in the living room. He unzipped the sleeping bag, and lied it down on the floor. He walked back to the closet, and pulled out a big brown blanket, and a big green blanket, and he pulled out two pillows. He walked in the living room and placed them on the sleeping bag.

"All done", said Vanitas.

"Thanks", said Kairi.

"Your welcome", said Vanitas.

"What now?" Asked Kairi.

"Sleep? Yes", said Vanitas.

"Sounds good", said Kairi.

"I'm going to go put on my pajamas on", said Vanitas as she went up stairs.

Kairi walked up to her suit case, getting her pajamas out.

She put on a pink tank top that had purple flowers on it, and blue pants.

Vanitas wore a yellow red shirt, and black pants.

Kairi lied down on the sleeping bag.

Vanitas walked down the stairs, and lied beside her.

"Good night", said Vanitas as he moved as close as he could to Kairi, and he covered them up with the blanket.

"Good night", said Kairi.


	9. At Vanitas' House

**At Vanitas' house**

Kairi woke up, it was a sunny morning. Vanitas was still sleeping. Kairi sat up and uncovered herself from the blanket, and she stood up.

"I'm going to take a shower", said Kairi.

Kairi walked up to her suit case. She unzipped her suit case, and pulled out a pink longed sleeved shirt, and blue jeans. She zipped her suit case closed, and walked up stairs where the bathroom was. She turned on the hot water, she had to wait for a minute for the water to warm up. So she got undressed and got in the shower. She turned one the cold water a little. She looked at her bruised arms, and she was rubbing them.

"Ow they still hurt", said Kairi as she put shampoo in her hair.

Vanitas finely woke up. He looked at the left side of the floor, and he noticed Kairi wasn't there, but he heard the shower water.

"Ah, she's taking a shower. While she dose that, I'll make some breakfast", said Vanitas as he arose from the bed and walked in the kitchen.

* * *

He got out a frying pan from the cupboard, and he placed the pan on the stove burner, then he got out eggs from the fringe, he opened the carton, and he creaked the one egg and put it on the pan. He turned on the burner.

Kairi finished taking her shower. She turned off the water, and got out. She garbed a towel that was hanging up on a hook. She dried herself with that towel, then she put on her clothes, and she hung up the towel on the hook.

"I forgot my hair brush. I hope Vanitas doesn't mind if I use his", said Kairi as she walked up to the sink where there was a black brush that was lying on the sink.

She brushed her hair and went down stairs.

Vanitas heard her foot steps coming from the stairs.

"Morning baby", said Vanitas.

Kairi walked in the kitchen.

"Morning, I see you made eggs and bacon", said Kairi.

"Yeah I did", said Vanitas as he handed her plate to her and her fork.

"Did you have a nice shower?" Asked Vanitas as he took a bite from his egg.

"Yeah I did. Your mom isn't home", said Kairi as she eat her egg.

"She comes home at elven at night, and goes to bed, and wakes up at six in the morning, and goes to work", said Vanitas.

"Wow, I hope she doesn't mind if I live here", said Kairi.

"She won't", said Vanitas.

"Is she working tomorrow?" Asked Kairi.

"No she isn't, and you get to meet her", said Vanitas.

"I can't wait. Do we have to clean up the bedding from the living room, will your mom get mad if she see's it?" Asked Kairi.

"Nah don't worry, I don't think she won't get mad", said Vanitas.

"What do you want to do?" Asked Kairi as she put her plate and fork in the sink.

"Watch a movie?" Said Vanitas as he put his plate and fork in the sink.

"Ok", said Kairi as she walked in the living.

"What do you want to watch?" Asked Vanitas as he followed her.

"How about Lost", said Kairi as she sat on the couch.

"I have it, said Vanitas as he walked over to the rake of movies.

"What number, I have one, two, three, four, five and six", said Vanitas.

"How about six, that one is my favorite", said Kairi.

"Mine too", said Vanitas as he got it off of the rake, and put the CD in the DVD player, and sat next to Kairi on the couch.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! :) Next chapter coming soon! **


	10. Zexion

**Zexion**

Zexion was on the couch watching TV with Ansem.

"Hey Zexion, you should call Kairi to see if she is alright", said Ansem.

"Sure, I will", said Zexion as he arose from the couch and he walked in the kitchen. He pulled out his black cellphone and called Kairi.

Vanitas and Kairi were still watching Lost.

"Babe your phone is ringing", said Vanitas as he paused the movie.

"I'll be back", said Kairi as she took her pink cellphone out of her pocket and answered it.

"Hello", said Kairi as she walked in the kitchen.

"Hey, it's Zexion.

"Hey, how are you?" Asked Kairi.

"I'm good, so are you ok?" Asked Zexion.

"Yeah, I'm fine", said Kairi.

"Are you home?" Asked Zexion.

"I live somewhere else", said Kairi.

"Where, and what happened?" Asked Zexion.

"First I'm going to tell you what happened. Vanitas brought me home from the hospital, I got in my house, and my dad was there. He called me a murderer, and he hit me, so now I live with Vanitas", said Kairi.

"You what?" Said Zexion with shock.

"You heard me. His mom works a lot", said Kairi.

"Ok, as long as you both be good", said Zexion.

"Don't worry", said Kairi.

"You could of stayed with me", said Zexion.

"Well you won't there, so I would", said Kairi.

"That's alright, will I see you again?" Asked Zexion.

"I'm not sure, but I could ask Vanitas if I can borrower his car to go see you", said Kairi.

"I miss hanging out with you", said Zexion.

"Me too, maybe tomorrow we could", said Kairi.

"Ok, I'll make a note of it", said Zexion.

"Ok, so bye", said Kairi.

"Bye", said Zexion as he hung up, and put his phone back in his pocket and he walked in the living room, and sat on the couch.

"How is she?" Asked Ansem.

"She's doing good, she's living with her boyfriend, and his family", said Zexion.

"Wow, it was that bad, huh?" Said Ansem.

"Yeah it was, and I might see her tomorrow", said Zexion.

"That's good", said Ansem.

"Yeah, I miss her a lot", said Zexion.

"I know you do, and I have to go to work now, bye", said Ansem as he arose from the couch, and headed out the door.

Zexion just sat on the couch watching TV.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	11. Kairi

**Kairi**

Kairi put her phone in her pocket and walked back in the living room, she sat on the couch next to Vanitas.

"Who was that?" Asked Vanitas as he unpaused the movie.

"That was Zexion", said Kairi.

"What did he want?" Asked Vanitas.

"He wanted to see how I was doing, and can I borrower your car tomorrow to go see Zexion?" Asked Kairi.

"Sure you can", said Vanitas.

"Thanks, I'll tell him tomorrow", said Kairi.

"Your welcome", said Vanitas.

"Do you want me to cook anything?" Asked Kairi.

"No, you don't there is left overs", said Vanitas.

"Ok, we can have that then", said Kairi.

"Ok babe", said Vanitas.

Kairi arose from the couch, and walked in the kitchen, she opened the fridge, and she pulled out 2 containers. She looked inside them. They both had chicken, and green beans. Kairi got out 2 forks from the drawer that was under the counter top. She took off the covers and place them in the sink, she walked in the living room, she sat on the couch next to Vanitas, and she handed him the container and fork. They began to eat.


	12. Kairi Meeting Vanitas' Mom

**Kairi meeting Vanitas' mom**

Him and Kairi are still sitting on the couch. it's 9:00 at night.

"Babe were do you want to sleep tonight?" Asked Vanitas.

"How about your room", said Kairi.

"Sounds good, I'm gonna go to bed now", said Vanitas as he arose from the couch.

"Me too", said Kairi as she arose from the couch.

They both walked up stairs and entered his room. Kairi lied down on his bed, and Vanitas lied on top of her and they both kissed.

* * *

The next morning, Vanitas woke up. He arose from the bed and put his shirt on. He walked over to Kairi to wake her up. He kissed her forehead.  
Kairi woke up, she sat up and put her shirt on.

"Morning baby", said Kairi as she arose from the bed.

"Morning", said Vanitas.

"Is your mom home?" Asked Kairi.

"Yeah, why?" Asked Vanitas.

"'I'm gonna meet her", said Kairi.

"Let's go meet her", said Vanitas.

They both ran down the stairs. His mom was in the living room.

* * *

"Morning mom", said Vanitas.

"Morning, what are you doing with a girl?" Asked his mom in shock.

"She got kicked out of her house, so I thought she could stay here", said Vanitas.

"She can't stay here", said his mom.

"She will have no where to live", said Vanitas.

"Please let me stay here", said Kairi.

"Fine, only if you two behave", said his mom.

"Oh by the way I'm Kairi".

"She's my girlfriend", said Vanitas.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Veronica. You can call me mom if you want".

"''Thanks for letting me stay here", said Kairi.

"Your welcome, now time to get some breakfast", said her mom.

They all walked in the kitchen.


	13. Going To Zexion's House

**Going To Zexion's house**

Everyone finished their breakfast.

"I forgot to tell you that I'm going to see a friend", said Kairi.

"Do you need a ride?" Asked Vanitas' mom.

"No, I'm using Vanitas' car", said Kairi.

"Ok, have fun", said mom.

Kairi walked out of the kitchen and walked up the stairs in Vanitas' room. She out into her pink suit case, and pulled out a short sleeved shirt and a purple sweat shirt, and jeans. She quickly put them on, and headed back down stairs.

"I'm going now", said Kairi.

"I gotta give you the keys", said Vanitas.

"Oh right", said Kairi.

Vanitas got the keys off of the kitchen counter, and handed them to Kairi.

"Be safe", said Vanitas as he kissed her forehead.

"I will", said Kairi.

"When will you be back?" Asked Vanitas.

"I'm gonna stay there for two hours", said Kairi.

"Alright, bye", said Vanitas.

"Bye", said Kairi as she left the house and got a black Honda, and drove off.

It's been ten minutes, and she finely arrived at Zexion's Castle.

* * *

She parked her car in the drive way. She got out of the car, and walked up to the door. There were grands in front of the door.

"Who goes there?" Asked Xaldin.

"I'm here to see Zexion. I'm his friend", said Kairi.

"Alright you may go in", said Xaldin.

Kairi entered the Castle. She walked down hall ways. Zexion was walking down the same hall way as Kairi.

"Zexion", said Kairi.

"Hey, let's hang out in the relax room", said Zexion.

"Sounds good", said Kairi.

Zexion took her up lot's of stairs. They finely made it to the top of the stairs, and they entered the room. They both sat down on a couch.

"How are you been doing?" Asked Zexion.

"I've been good", said Kairi.

"You look much happier", said Zexion.

"Yeah, cause I don't live at home anymore", said Kairi.

"That's good", said Zexion.

"I met Vanitas' mom today", said Kairi.

"A thing about Vanitas that you should know", said Zexion.

"And that is?" Said Kairi.

"He's gonna make you pregnant", said Zexion.

"He will never do that", said Kairi.

"Yeah he will, if you sleep in his room", said Zexion.

"Look, I'm 18, and I can make my own choices", said Kairi.

"Yeah, sorry", said Zexion.

"That's ok", said Kairi.

"Are you ever going back to your dad?" Asked Zexion.

"No, I'm not", said Kairi.

"Your gonna stay with Vanitas, and his mom for awhile?" Said Zexion.

"Yeah, as long as I want", said Kairi.

"That's really nice of his mom", said Zexion.

"Yeah, she is really nice too", said Kairi.

"I'm glad you live in a better home", said Zexion.

"Me too", said Kairi.

"Will you ever live on your own?" Asked Zexion.

"I'm to scared too", said Kairi.

"Why so scared?" Asked Zexion.

"Cause, my dad might find me", said Kairi.

"He won't do that", said Zexion.

"Yeah he would, and I'm sure he's looking for me right now", said Kairi.

"That's sad", said Zexion.

"Yeah, I'm never going back to him ever", said Kairi.

"Vanitas' mom didn't like how I was staying over there", said Kairi.

"How so?" Asked Zexion.

"She didn't like having him to have a girl in the house, while she was at work", said Kairi.

"Good thing she didn't kick you out", said Zexion.

"Yeah, If I did, I'd come here", said Kairi.

"Would Vanitas like that?" Asked Zexion.

"He wouldn't mind", said Kairi.

"So when do you have to leave?" Asked Zexion.

"I said to Vanitas, I'd be home in two hours", said Kairi.

"You know what?" Said Zexion.

"What?" Said Kairi.

"I miss you a lot", said Zexion.

"Me too", said Kairi.

"Remember we always use to hang out everyday?" Said Zexion.

"Yeah, I will always remember those times", said Kairi.

"That's what I miss", said Zexion.

"Yeah, but now I live ten minutes away", said Kairi.

"You should come here often", said Zexion.

"I will try", said Kairi.

"Like we could plan a movie night", said Zexion.

"I'd like that", said Kairi.

"How about Friday", said Zexion.

"I'll talk to Vanitas", said Kairi.

"Great, oh it's gonna be at 6pm, and there will be popcorn", said Zexion.

"I'll come", said Kairi.

"I already have the movie picked out", said Zexion.

"What is it?" Asked Kairi.

"You'll have to see on Friday", said Zexion.

"Tell me", said Kairi.

"No", said Zexion.

"Ok, I'll wait", said Kairi.

Zexion stared at Kairi. _Man is she beautiful. I want her to be with me, but she's with Vanitas. I can't stop staring at her._

Kairi was staring at him too._ Man is he hot Is he gonna kiss me? If Vanitas found out he'd get mad, and who knows what will happen._

_I'm gonna kiss her. I don't care if she likes it or not, but I'm going to._ Zexion kissed Kairi's lips.

_Really? _Kairi kissed him back. _Vanitas doesn't have to_ know.

It's been an hour.

They both stopped kissing.

"Sorry that I did that", said Zexion.

"That's ok, Vanitas won't know", said Kairi.

"Good', said Zexion.

"I should get going", said Kairi.

"Before you go, I wanna give you this", said Zexion as he pulled something out of his pocket and handed her the item.

"It's a bible," said Kairi.

"I bought it for you", said Zexion.

"Thanks", said Kairi.

_Now, I'm gonna look at her like she's my girlfriend. I don't look at her as a friend anymore. _"I'll see you on Friday", said Zexion.

"Yeah, bye", said Kairi as she arose from the couch and left the Castle, and went in her car and drove home.

* * *

Kairi parked Vanitas' car in the drive way. She turned off the car, and got out of the car, and she entered the house.

"I'm back", said Kairi.

"Hey", said Vanitas.

"Here's your keys", said Kairi as she handed them to Vanitas.

"Mom, went to work", said Vanitas.

"I thought today was her day off", said Kairi.

"Work called her in", said Vanitas.

"Oh", said Kairi.

"Come and sit on the couch with me", said Vanitas as he put the keys in his pocket.

"Ok", said Kairi as she sat on the couch with him.

Vanitas started to kiss her neck.

Kairi kissed him really hard on his lips.

"Baby", said Kairi as she stopped.

"Yeah", said Vanitas as he was still kissing her neck.

"Zexion is planing a movie night, on Friday. Can I go?" Asked Kairi.

"Sure you can go", said Vanitas.

"Thanks, I'll let him know", said Kairi.

* * *

**Next chapter coming soon!**


	14. Plans for Tomorrow

**Plans for Tomorrow**

Kairi stopped kissing Vanitas.

"What are your plans for tomorrow?" Asked Kairi.

"Go to work at 12 in the afternoon. That's about it," said Vanitas.

"Don't forget that I'm going to Zexion's house at 6 tonight," said Kairi.

"I'm gonna drop you off, and pick you up," said Vanitas.

"Sounds good," said Vanitas.

"Is your mom working tomorrow?" Asked Kairi.

"Yeah she is, she's working late at night tomorrow," said Vanitas.

"She'll be home all day?" Asked Kairi.

"Yes she will, and I want you to be a good girl while you are at Zexion's," said Vanitas.

"I will. I'm not sure what to do when your gone," said Kairi.

"My mom sleeps during the day. I'm not sure what time she wakes up. Maybe you could have a friend over," said Vanitas.

"Yeah, I'll have Xion come over," said Kairi.

"Our plans are settled," said Vanitas.

"We have a busy tomorrow," said Kairi.

"Yeah, we are," said Vanitas.

"What time are you getting out if work?" Asked Kairi.

"Around 4," said Vanitas.

"That's not bad," said Kairi.

"Yeah, it's time for bed," said Vanitas as he arose from the couch.

Kairi arose from the couch, and they both went up stairs, and entered his room. They both lied on his bed.

"Nigh, baby," said Vanitas.

"Good night," said Kairi.

They both closed their eyes and went to sleep.


	15. Bad day

**Bad day**

It was 9:00 in the morning ,Vanitas and Kairi woke up.

"Good morning baby," said Kairi as she sat up on his bed.

"Morning beautiful, " said Vanitas as he sat up on his bed and kissed her lips.

Kairi kissed him back.

"Ready for today? " Asked Vanitas as he arose from his bed.

"Sure am," said Kairi as she arose from his bed.

They both walked out of his room, and headed down stairs.

"Since my mother is sleeping, what do you want to do?" Asked Vanitas.

"How about we talk," said Kairi.

"Alright, you start the talk, " said Vanitas as he walked in the living room and sat on the couch.

Kairi sat next to him. "I'm gonna call Xion, when you leave for work."

"Yeah, my mother won't mind if you have a friend over. I have a friend over all the time when she's asleep," said Vanitas.

"That's cool, Xion and I will have fun, " said Kairi.

"Work is going to be fun," said Vanitas.

"Yeah, I hope you have a good day," said Kairi.

"I'm not going to be there that long, it's only around 4, I get out," said Vanitas.

"Tomorrow is Saturday, what do you want to do?" Asked Kairi.

"Maybe look for a house for us," said Vanitas.

"Really? That would be cool," said Kairi.

"No, I was just kidding, " said Vanitas.

"Oh, ok. I can't believe we woke up at 9, and it's almost 10," said Kairi.

"How about we watch TV, " said Vanitas.

"Yeah, I'm actually going to call Xion now," said Kairi as she arose from the couch, and walked out of the living room.

"Alright then." Vanitas grabbed the TV remote from the coffee table, and turned on the TV.

Kairi walked in the kitchen, and pulled her cell phone out of her pocket, and dialed Xion's number.

Xion was on the couch in the living room. Her phone was on the couch, she picked it up and answered it.

"Hey," said Xion.

"Hey, can you come over at 12? Cause Vanitas has to work," said Kairi.

"Yeah, I can," said Xion.

"Ok, I'll see you then," said Kairi.

"Ok, bye," Xion hung up.

Kairi hung up, and put her phone back in her pocket, and walked in the living room then sat next to Vanitas.

"Is she coming over?" Asked Vanitas.

"Yes she is," said Kairi.

It's now 11:40.

Kairi fell asleep.

Vanitas was getting ready for work.

"I got eveything." Vanitas headed out the door.

A minute later there's a knock on the door.

Kairi woke up. "Huh? Oh yeah, Xion." Kairi quickly arose from the couch and answered the door.

"Hey Xion! You don't look so happy," said Kairi.

"I need to talk to you," said Xion as she walked in the house.

Kairi closed the door, and they both walked in the living room. "You sounded happy on the phone."

Xion sat on the couch. "Roxas". Xion started to tear up.

"Roxas, what?" Kairi sat next to her.

"Roxas died today." Xion cried hard.

"What happened? " Asked Kairi.

"He killed himself. I'm not going to tell you the what happened, and how he done it," said Xion.

"I'm so sorry for what happened." Kairi embraced Xion.

"The finale is tomorrow, " said Xion crying.

Her and Kairi cried hard. They knew Roxas for a long time, and Xion was dating him.

"It feels like it's my fault," said Xion.

"It's not your fault, it was his choice to do that," said Kairi.

"None of that would happen if I was at his house," said Xion.

"Who find out that he killed himself? "Asked Kairi.

"His friend Axel, I don't wanna talk about it," said Xion.

"Ok, we will stop talking about it," said Kairi.

"And on that I think I'm pregnant, " said Xion.

"Wow, that's hard," said Kairi.

"Yeah, I hope I'm not pregnant, " said Xion.

"Don't worry about it, I'm here if you need anything, " said Kairi.

"Thanks, oh and the finale is at 12 in the afternoon, " said Xion.

"I'll be there, and I'll let Vanitas know too," said Kairi.

"Your a great friend, " said Xion.

"I try to be," said Kairi. "And everything is by choice. Whatever we make a choice it affects our day, like just what happened to Roxas, and it affected us."

"Yeah, I can see that," said Xion.

"Good, and remember that," said Kairi.

"I will always remember that," said Xion.

"Good, " said Kairi.

"What time is Vanitas coming home"? Asked Xion.

Kairi's phone went off.

"Hold that thought."

Kairi got a text massage, she pulled her phone out of her pocket. She opened her phone and read the text.

"Oh, no," said Kairi.

"What, is everything ok?"Asked Xion.

"No, Vanitas lost his job, and he's coming home," said Kairi.

"Oh, that's to bad, and I guess everyone is having a bad," said Xion.

"Yeah." Kairi closed her phone and put her phone in her pocket.

It's been 10 minutes and Vanitas came home.

"Hey girls, " said Vanitas as he walked in the living room.

"Hi, I'm sorry, about that you lost your job," said Xion.

"Hey baby," said Kairi.

"I'm not mad or upset, it happens to a lot of people loss their jobs," said Vanitas.

"I have something to tell you. Roxas killed himself today, and the finale is at 12 tomorrow in the afternoon, " said Xion.

"That's heart breaking," said Vanitas.

"Are you going to the finale? I'm going," said Kairi.

"Yeah, I'm coming," said Vanitas.

"Well I better be going, I have some people I need to tell," said Xion.

"Alright, we will see you tomorrow, " said Vanitas.

"Bye, and I will telk Zexion too," said Kairi.

"Bye." Xion arose from the couch and walked to the front door, and opened it and walked out if the house, then closed the door behind her.

"Looks like everyone is having a bad day," said Vanitas.

"Yeah, " said Kairi.


	16. Movie night

Vanitas, and Kairi are sitting on the couch, watching TV.

"Babe, you gotta leave soon," said Vanitas.

"Yeah, I know, but before I go, I wanna pray for Xion," said Kairi.

"Alright, then let's do that," said Vanitas.

They both folded their hands, and closed their eyes.

"Dear God, I pray for Xion Lord. I pray that You'd comfort her, Lord. And I also pray for the one's that been in Roxas' life, Lord, I pray that You will heal, and comfort them all. I thank you, in Jesus' name amen," prayed Kairi.

Vanitas opened his eyes, I'm not a Christian, so I don't pray."

Kairi opened her eyes. "Do you want to know Jesus as your Savoir? "

"Yeah, I do," said Vanitas.

"I won't have time to explain to you about what to pray, and share Him to you," said Kairi.

"Yeah, let's go," said Vanitas.

Kairi, and Vanitas arose from the couch. Vanitas grabbed his car keys from off of the coffee table, then they headed outside, and they went in the car. He put the keys in the ignition, and backed out of the driveway.

"I want you too be a good girl," said Vanitas.

"You can trust me," said Kairi.

"That's my girl," said Vanitas.

"What time are you going to pick me up?" Asked Kairi.

"At 7:00pm," said Vanitas.

"I'll let Zexion know," said Kairi.

"And let me all about it when I pick you up," said Vanitas.

"I will," said Kairi.

10 minutes later, they made it to Zexion's house.

"I hope you have fun," said a Vanitas.

"I will, and bye," said Kairi as she got out of the car.

Vanitas drove off.

Zexion was outside sitting on his porch.

Kairi walked up to him.

"You made it." Zexion smirked.

"Yeah, I did, let's watch our movie," said Kairi.

Zexion arose from the porch, and walked in the house with Kairi. He led her to the living room.

Kairi sat on the couch. "What's the movie?"

"The dark knight raises," said Zexion.

"I love that one," said Kairi.

Zexion, already had the movie in the DVD player, he pushed play on the DVD player, then he sat on the couch.

"So when's Vanitas going to pick you up?" Asked Zexion.

"At 7," said Kairi.

"Shh, the movie is starting, " said Zexion.

They both stopped talking and watched the movie.


	17. movie night part 2

Zexion, and Kairi, are still watching the movie.

"Zexion, I have something, that I need to tell you."

"Go on, say it."

"Xion, came to our house today, she told us Roxas killed himself, and the funeral is tomorrow, " said Kairi.

"That's to bad," said Zexion.

"Yeah, I think the funeral is at 12pm," said Kairi.

"I'll be there, and is Vanitas being good to you?" Asked Zexion.

"Yes, he's being good to me, and I'm thinking about getting pregnant, " said Kairi.

"You want a baby?" Asked Zexion.

"Yeah, I do," said Kairi.

"There is a thing about that, that he does," said Zexion.

"What does he do?" Asked Kairi.

"He gets you pregnant, then he leaves you," said Zexion.

"How do you know this?" Asked Kairi.

"I seen, him leave girls when their pregnant," said Zexion.

"Ok, never get pregnant, " said Kairi.

"And your to young, and your not married, " said Zexion.

"Yeah, maybe soon," said Kairi.

"Well, the movie is almost over," said Zexion.

"What do you want to do after the movie is over? " Asked Kairi.

"We can talk, and wait for Vanitas to come, and pick you up," said Zexion.

"Shhh, this is the good part," said Kairi.

9 minutes later, and the movie was over.

"Now, that the movie is over, what do you want to talk about?" Asked Kairi.

"Well, I'm not sure." Zexion stared at Kairi deeply.

"Why, are you staring at me?" Asked Kairi.

Zexion leaned in her face to kiss her lips.

Kairi kissed him back.

There was a knock on the door.

Ansem answered the door. "Hello, may I help you?"

"Yes, I'm here to pick up Kairi, " said Vanitas.

"She is in the living room," said Ansem.

"Thank you," said Vanitas.

Ansem closed the door."Wait, you don't know where the living room is."

"Yeah, could you show me?" Asked Vanitas.

"Yes, I can," said Ansem.

Ansem, and Vanitas walked down lot's of hallways, and they stood in the doorway of the living room.

"That's the living room," said Ansem as he was pointing at the white door of the living room.

Vanitas opened the door.

Ansem walked anyway.

Zexion, and Kairi didn't know Vanitas was in the living room, so they kept on kissing.

"KAIRI," yelled Vanitas.

They stopped kissing, and looked at Vanitas.

"It's my fault, not hers," said Zexion.

"I don't care who's fault it is, Kairi is going home now," said Vanitas with angry.

Kairi arose from the couch. "I- I'm r-ready." Kairi was scared when Vanitas yelled, and when he got mad.

They both walked out of Zexion's house, and got in the car, and drove off. 


	18. Fighting

Vanitas, and Kairi walked in the house.

Kairi's heart was beating fast. Is he going to hit me? It could be worse, he could hit me then kick me out. I hope his mother is home.

They both entered the living room.

"Why did you kiss him?" Asked Vanitas.

"Look, it's not my fault, Van," said Kairi.

"YES, IT IS, WHEN HE WAS KISSING YOU, YOU SHOULD OF STOPPED HIM," yelled Vanitas.

"HE STARTED THE KISSING," yelled Kairi.

"YOU ARE NEVER TO BE WITH ZEXION ALONE, EVER AGAIN, " said Vanitas.

"WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO NOW, HIT ME, LIKE MY FATHER? " Asked Kairi.

Vanitas did a gasp. "I'm not going to hit you," said Vanitas.

"What's all the yelling?" Asked his mother as she walked in the living room.

"It was just us fighting, " replied Vanitas.

"About what?" Asked his mother.

"Her friend kissed Kairi," said Vanitas.

"You don't need to yell about that, it happens. Her friend likes her, he couldn't help himself," said his mother.

"I should of stopped him, but I didn't, I'm sorry Vany," said Kairi.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you, mistakes happen. I forgive you," said Vanitas.

"I forgive you too," said Kairi.

"It's getting late, so we better head for bed," said his mother as she walked off.

"Kairi."

"Yes?"

"I'll never hit you," said Vanitas.

"Ok, good, let's go to bed," said Kairi.

"Sounds good," replied Vanitas.

They both headed upstairs. 


	19. Funeral

Vanitas ans Kairi are getting ready for the funeral.

"Do you know where the funeral is being held?" Asked Vanitas.

"Yes, it's at the First Radiation garden Baptist church, " answered Kairi.

"Thanks, now we have to wait for my mom," said Vanitas.

A few minutes later, Vanitas' mother came downstairs.

"Are you ready kids?" Asked his mother.

"Yeah, we are ready," replied Vanitas.

They went outside, his mother unlocked the car, and they all went in the car, and drove off.

It took 7 minutes to get to the church. His movie parked the car in the parking lot. She turned off the car, and they all got out of the car, and entered the church.

They was a lot of people, I hope I don't see any of my family here, said Kairi to herself.

"Wow, I never seen so many people in my life, " said Vanitas.

"Well, go to a store, and you'll see more people," replied Kairi.

"How about we sit somewhere, " said Vanitas' mother.

"How about over there?" Asked Vanitas as he pointed to a spot.

They walked toward the spot where Vanitas pointed at, then they sat down.

Kairi was looking around, and she was looking at the people. She stared at a familiar person that she knew. "V-Vanitas."

"What is it?" Asked Vanitas.

"My father is here," replied Kairi.

"Stop staring at him, cause you don't want him over here," said Vanitas.

Kairi stopped staring at her father.

"Hello everyone and welcome, I know we all miss Roxas," said Pastor Cid.

Pastor Cid preached, and prayed.

"Namine is going to sing, and after she's done, you can share the good times that you had with Roxas," said Pastor Cid as he walked off of the Alter.

Namine stepped on the Alter, and sang 'Glorious Day' by: Casting Crowns.

I'm really shocked that Vanitas prayed, when the Pastor did, said Kairi to herself.

"Living He loved me, dying He saved me," sang Namine.

I want to get saved from going to hell, said Vanitas to himself.

Namine finished singing, she walked off of the Alter, and sat down.

The Pastor walked on the Alter. "Now, if anyone wants to share anything about Roxas, you can now."

Xion stood up. "He was a sweet, nice, and loving. He was always there for you if you needed anything, he was out going, and he loved everyone, we miss you Roxas. " Xion sat down.

Roxas' mother stood up. "He was a smart kid, and I remember his sweet smile he would always have every day, and he'd hug everyone," his mother sat down.

His father stood up. "I remember that we would always build things all the time, He'd make me laugh, he's fun to hang out with," his father sat down.

Kairi stood up. "I remember him and I would do homework after school, we would pick a spot to go and do our homework. His favorite spot was the waterfall, we would do our homework there every day," Kairi sat down.

That's my daughter, said Kairi's father.

"Anyone else want to share anything? " Asked Cid.

Kairi's father stood up. "I remember my daughter told me she liked Roxas, she'd dream of dating him, and now I don't know where my daughter is, but I'd like to say a few words. Kairi, I'm sorry the way I treated you, I should of been a better father to you, where ever you are, I want you to stay there, don't come home, I love you Kairi," his father sat down.

Kairi had tears falling from her cheeks.

"Well thank you for coming, now you can go home now," said Pastor Cid.

Everyone arose from their seats and left the church.

* * *

**I don't have any ideas for the next chapter. If you have any ideas pm me, thank you for reading! :D**


	20. Vanitas and Kairi

Vanitas, Kairi, and Vanitas' mother, walked in the house.

"That was some funeral, " said Vanitas.

kairi sighed. "I can't believe what my father said."

"Don't worry about it, he still loves you," said Vanitas' mother.

"At least he said he was sorry, " said Vanitas.

"Yeah, which is good," replied Kairi.

"Well, I'm gonna go to sleep, I have to work tonight," said his mother.

"Alright, night," replied Vanitas.

His mother walked up the stairs, and entered her room.

"So, I saw you, pray," said Kairi.

"Yeah so what," replied Vanitas.

"It's a good thing," said Kairi.

"Yeah," said Vanitas.

"You heard about God's son," said Kairi.

"Yeah, and I received Him," replied Vanitas with a smirk.

"Vanitas, that's great!" Kairi hugged him.

"Yeah, oh tomorrow we are going on a date," said Vanitas.

Kairi stopped hugging him. "Cool, what time?"

"Six o'clock," answered Vanitas.

"Alright, I'll go," said Kairi smiling.

"Cool, well it's getting late," said Vanitas.

"Yeah, we should head for bed, you mother will be gone all day, and we have the whole house to ourselves, " said Kairi.

"Yup, we do," replied Vanitas.

Vanitas and Kairi headed upstairs, and entered Vanitas' room, and laid down on his bed.

"What do you want to do tomorrow? " Asked Vanitas.

"I don't know, " answered Kairi.

"We could have a party, with our friends, " suggested Vanitas.

"Will your mother care?" Asked Kairi.

"Nah, she doesn't mind at all, as long as the house is cleaned up, when the party is over," replied Vanitas.

"Cool, night, " said Kairi.

"Good night baby," replied Vanitas.

They both closed their eyes. 


	21. Trouble sleeping

It was almost midnight, Vanitas couldn't sleep. He laid there with his eyes open. Was it because he has to much things on his mind, or Kairi did something? He sat up in bed, and he looked at Kairi. "Kairi, are you awake?"

Kairi heard his voice, she opened her eyes, and she sat up in bed, and she looked at him. "Yeah, I am. I can't sleep."

Vanitas smirked. "Are you thinking about something?"

"Yeah, there is something," said Kairi. She didn't really want to tell Vanitas, 'cause she knows he won't like the idea.

"Tell me what's on your mind," replied Vanitas.

Kairi stared at him for a moment. "I don't want to tell you."

"If you don't tell me, then you won't sleep at all", said Vanitas.

"Your right, I'll tell you, but I know you won't like it", replied Kairi.

"Just tell me", said Vanitas.

Kairi took a deep breath. " I want to go live with me father."

Vanitas' mouth hung open. "Are you crazy?"

"I'm not crazy", replied Kairi.

Vanitas sounded like he was going to blow up at Kairi. "No, you don't need to go there, he will just abuse you, like he always have, you are in a good home, you don't need to go back there."

"He said he was sorry, and all", said Kairi.

"I know, but is doesn't mean he is not going to hurt you. He might be lying to you", replied Vanitas.

"I'm going to stay over at with my dad for a day, and see how it goes, if it goes good, then I'm going to stay there, if it doesn't go well, I'll be over at your house. Sound good?" Asked Kairi.

"I'll let you try it, and when are you going to leave?" Asked Vanitas.

"Tomorrow morning, but I'm going to call him", replied Kairi.

"Alright, now I'm going to go to sleep", said Vanitas as he laid down, and closed his eyes.

Kairi laid down and closed her eyes.

* * *

**Sorry that I haven't been updating on this story. I didn't have any ideas, well now I do! And plus I was losing interest in this story. Pleas review! :D Thanks so much, I love you all!  
**


	22. Home at last

It was in the morning, Vanitas and Kairi woke up. They looked at each other and smiled.

They both arose from the bed and got dressed. Kairi was packing her things in her pink suit case.

Vanitas was helping her. "I'm going to miss you."

"Me too, but I'll come and see you," said Kairi.

Vanitas was putting her clothes in the suit case. "No, don't bother seeing me."

Kairi stopped putting her things in her suit case. "Why not?"

"I wanted you to leave here, and I want you safe, but no, you have to leave, and you said you'd never live with your father, " said Vanitas.

"What is with you?" Asked Kairi.

"You laid to me," replied Vanitas.

"I just want to be with my father, he's lonely, " said Kairi.

"We are through, never come back," said Vanitas.

Kairi didn't say a word, she just packed her items.

Vanitas walked out of his room, and headed downstairs. Kairi was in tears, she picked up her bag, and she went downstairs, and she left the house.

The red head was walking on the sidewalk. She was crying. "Why did he break up with me? I wasn't lying."

A guy with a deep voice called her name. "Kairi, is that you?"

Kairi looked at the man. "Daddy. " She ran down the sidewalk, and up to her father. She hugged him.

"I missed you," said her father hugging her back.

"I came back home, all the things that you said at the finale, I forgive you," said Kairi.

The embrace broke apart.

"Let's go home," said her father.

They walked down the sidewalk a little ways, and they made it to his house. Her father opened the door, and they both walked in the house.

"I'm gonna put my bag upstairs, " said Kairi.

"Alright, and tell me where have you been," said her father.

Kairi walked through the living room, and she headed upstairs to her room. She was still upset, over Vanitas breaking up with her over something stupid. She opened her bedroom door, she left the door open.

The red head was wide eyed, and she smiled and she put her bag down on the floor. It seemed like as if it was a new room to her, but she missed her room.

"I should tell Zexion." She pulled her pink phone out of her pants pocket. The girl opened her phone, and she typed Zexion's name, and his number appeared.

Kairi: Hey, I'm back home! :D

Zexion was doing some lab work, he pulled his phone out of his pocket, and he opened his phone.

Zexion: I'm so happy! That's an answered prayer! :)

Kairi: Yup, I'll talk 2 u 2night, my dad wants to talk 2 me.

Zexion: K, bye.

Kairi put her pink phone in her pocket, and she headed downstairs into the living room, she sat on the couch.

Her father was sitting in a chair. "Tell me."

"I was with Vanitas, I was living there for awhile, and what you said at the finale, it felt like I should stay with you, I told my boyfriend. Vanitas didn't like the fact that I was going back with you, so he broke up with me. He broke up with me over something stupid, he thought that I was lying. 'Cause I said when I first lived there, I told him, that I'd never live with my dad again, and so now I live here," said Kairi.

"Wow, maybe Vanitas will come back to you. You never know," replied her father.

"Yeah, Zexion is happy that I'm back home," said Kairi.

It was now in the afternoon, they talked for hours.

"What a life you had," said her father.

Kairi laughed. "Yeah, but I missed you."

"I did too, I was so angry when you left," said her father.

"What are you doing tomorrow? " Asked Kairi.

"I have to work," answered her father.

"Oh, that's to bad," said Kairi.

"Yeah, you can have Zexion over , if you want," said her father.

"I'm gonna go in my room, and take care of my things in my bag," said Kairi.

"Alright, I bet you miss your room," said her father.

"Yes, I do," replied Kairi, as she arose from the couch. She walked down the living room, and up the stairs.

The red head made it upstairs in her room. The young girl unzipped her suit case she took the items out of the suit case and she put them away.

The teen missed Vanitas, but she doesn't really care, this was their second time breaking up, it didn't really affect the first time they broke up it affect her, 'cause he cheated on her.

Kairi has a feeling that Vanitas will be with someone. She don't care, and now she can see Zexion again! She can't wait to go see him.

The teen finished putting her things away, she laid on her bed, and she closed her eyes. She misses her bed, and she needed a nap.


	23. The unexpected

Kairi woke up from her nap, she sat up on her bed, she picked up her cellphone to see what time it was, it was 3:37 in the afternoon. It was almost in the eveing time.

Kairi was shocked, she never napped that late in the day. Maybe she's getting sick, or something, but she felt fine. She felt a little pain in her stomach.

The red head arose from the bed, and she headed downstairs, she entered the living room, she sat on the couch, her father was sitting in the chair.

"You took a long nap," said her father.

"Yeah, that's not like me, maybe I'm coming down with something, " replied Kair.

"Well, I made dinner, " said her father.

"Why so early? " Asked Kairi.

" 'Cause I have go to work," answered her father.

"I'm hungry, what did you make?" Asked Kairi.

"Pasta," her father arose from the chair, and he walked in the kitchen, he grabbed two bowls, one for him, and one for her. The pasta is already in the bowls.

He grabbed forks, which was on the table, he already gotten them out from the drawer. He placed them in the bowls, he picked up the bowls, and he walked back in the living room, he headed one to Kairi, then he sat down in his chair.

They began to eat there dinner.

"How long are you going to be working?" Asked Kairi.

"Until midnight, " answered her father.

"Oh, that's not fun working that late," said Kairi.

"No it's not," replied her father.

A few minutes past by, and they finished eating.

"Dad, my stomach hurts," said Kairi.

Her father arose from his chair, and he walked over to Kairi to get her bowl. "I guess you are getting sick."

"It's not a stomach ache, it's a different pain, I never felt this pain in my life," said Kairi.

Her father walked in the kitchen, and he put the bowls in the sink, and he walked back in the living room.

He but his car keys in his pocket. "You remind me of your mother when she said that."

"Did she find out what it was?" Asked Kairi.

"Yup, it's pregnancy pain," answered her father.

Kairi was in shock that she almost fell off the couch. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, go check if your pregnant, there are some tests in the bathroom, I gotta go," replied her father as he walked out of the door.

Kairi arose from the couch, and she quickly down the hallway, and into the bathroom. She took a test, and it was positive. "Yup, and he was going to be a father."

She threw the test in the trash can, and she sat on the couch, and she text Zexion.

Kairi: I'm pregnant!

Zexion was in his room watching TV, he pulled his cellphone out of his pocket, he read the text.

Zexion: Really?

Kairi: Yes, oh I didn't tell u this. When I was packing, and Vanitas was helping he said he was going 2 misd me, and I said that I'd come and visit you, he said never come here, and he said we're through.

Zexion: Maybe that's y, he broke up with u, cuz ur he knew that you'd be pregnant.

Kairi: Yup, and I'm alone.

Zexion: Ur father, and I are there for you. :)

Kairi: Speaking of my father, he went off 2 work.

Zexion: Want me over?

Kairi: Yes, I'm scared, I need you.

Zexion: I'll be right over.

Kairi: K.

Zexion walked out of his room, he went downstairs, and left the castle, he walked outside to Kairi's house.


	24. Zexion and Kairi

Zexion knocked at Kairi's door. Kairi was still on the couch, she heard the knock.

"Come in."

Zexion opened the door, and he closed it behind him, he quickly walked in the living room, he sat on the floor by Kairi. "Hey."

"Zexion!" Said Kairi happily, and she hugged him.

"How are you feeling?" Zexion asked hugging her.

"I'm ok," answered Kairi.

Kairi's phone went off. She picked up her phone from the couch, it was a text from her father.

"Who's that?" Zexion asked.

"My father, he's staying late," said Kairi.

"That's to bad," replied Zexion.

"I guess you can't be here all night," said Kairi.

"I can sleep over if you want me too," suggested Zexion. Boy that sounded wrong.

"That's a great idea, you can stay as long as you want," said Kairi.

"We can camp out here," said Zexion.

"This couch pulls out into a bed," said Kairi.

"Do you want me to pull it out now, so you can have something to lie on?" Asked Zexion.

"Sure," said Kairi as she arose from the couch.

Zexion took off the couch cousins, and he placed them on the floor, then he pulled out the bed, from the couch. "There, all we need is pillows, and a blanket. "

"Could you get those? Just grabbed them off of my bed," said Kairi.

Zexion walked down the hallway, he saw pictures of Kairi, and her parents. "They look happy, but why did they abuse her? Her father changed, but her mother died."

Zexion took his eyes off of the pictures, and headed upstairs, he got into Kairi's room.

He walked over to her bed, he saw a picture, on her nightstand, it was a picture of her, and Vanitas. "He loved her so much, now he doesn't. Kairi's life is a mess, well I'm here to fix it."

Zexion stopped looking at the picture, he grabbed two pillows, and her blanket, then he headed downstairs, and into the living room.

He saw Kairi lying on the bed reading her Bible. He smiled.

Kairi looked at him. "Do you want me to get off?"

"I can wait until your done reading, " replied Zexion.

"I'm about done," said Kairi as she got off of the bed.

Zexion put the two pillows, and the blanket on the bed, then he lied down on the bed.

Kairi put her Bible down on her father's chair, then she lied on the bed.

Zexion pulled the blanket on them. "It's getting late."

"Yup, I hope Vanitas doesn't text me," replied Kairi.

Zexion closed his eyes. "Night."

Kairi closed her eyes too. "Good night."


	25. Kairi goes back with Vanitas

It was in the morning, Kairi was still sleeping, Zexion was wake, he saw that Kairi's head was on his chest, he smirked.

He played with her red hair, to make her wake up, Kairi opened her eyes, she lifted her head up, she looked at Zexion, smiled.

"Morning, " said Zexion.

"Morning, " she smiled.

"I made breakfast, at six in the morning while you were sleeping, do you want some?" Zexion asked.

"Sure," Kairi smiled.

Zexion rose from the bed, and he walked in the kitchen.

Kairi picked up her phone off of the ground, she looked at her screen to see if she got any texts, yup she got some texts.

Dad: I won't be coming home tonight.

Vanitas: Baby, I'm sorry, come back, so the baby you and I can have a life together, I wanna go out with you, I miss you, I love you 3

Kairi was in tears when she read Vanitas' text, Zexion walked in the living room, he had a plate of pancakes in hid hands, he sat on the bed, he saw Kairi in tears. "What's wrong?"

Kairi took the plate of pancakes, then she handed him her phone.

Zexion read the text."Oh, so you want to go back with him?" He put her phone on the bed.

Kairi nodded a yes, she ate a piece of pancake.

"Wow, at least he wants to see your son, or daughter, " said Zexion.

"Yes, it's good," replied Kairi as she put her fork in her mouth, and she ate another pancake.

Minutes went by, and she finished her pancakes. " I'm going to get dressed. " She gave Zexion the plate, she rose from the bed, and walked down the hallway, and up the stairs to her room.

Zexion rose from the bed, and walked in the kitchen, he set the plate in the sink, and he walked in the living room, in the corner of his eye, he could see the front door open.

The person came in the house, it was Kairi's father. "Hey." He closed the door behind him.

"Hey, she's getting dressed, if you wanted to know that," said Zexion as he sat back on the bed.

Kairi entered the living room, she saw her father. "Daddy. "  
She hugged him.

"Hey, my princess. " He hugged her back.

Kairi broke the embrace. "Dad, I'm going back with Vanitas. "

Her father didn't like the sound of it. "Why?"

"He wants the baby, and I to have a life with him, I do want him to see his child, and see my stomach grow."

"Ok, I'm fine with that, " replied her father.

"I'm going to tell him, and I'm going to pack," Kairi said as she picked up her phone, and she text Vanitas.

Kairi: Hey, I will be on my way, I'm going to go pack, see you when I get there, I forgive you, and I love you too.

Kairi put her phone in her pocket, then she headed upstairs.

Zexion doesn't like it when she's back with Vanitas, he loves her! Will Vanitas be good to Kairi, dose he really mean, what he said to Kairi? And will she fall for Zexion? Hard to pick from, I hope Kairi picks the right guy, that loves he!

Later, Cloaked Memories.

Members are forever.

Love you all! 


	26. Sweet voices

Kairi came downstairs with a suitcase, Zexion and her father saw her. The red head girl, is going to miss her best friend, and her father- she looked at them, she put her suitcase down on the floor, and she wrapped them in a embrace. "I'm going to miss you guys, and I love you."

They both hugged her, the three had tears in there eyes.

Kairi broke the embrace. "Bye."

Her father kissed her on her cheek." Bye princess. "

Kairi picked up her suitcase-she looked at Zexion. "Bye." She walked to the front door, she put on her shoes, she opened the door and walked out.

Zexion ran outside to Kairi.

Kairi had her back facing him, she was walking.

Zexion looked at her. "Kairi. "

Kairi stopped walking, she knew that voice, the voice that doesn't want her to leave. She turned around, she stood there looking at Zexion. Kairi looked like she was just going to turn around and walk off. The red head had tears in her eyes, she put down her suitcase, and ran toward Zexion, who was standing on the porch.

Zexion had his arms open, ready for Kairi to get wrapped up.

Kairi threw her arms around his neck.

Zexion put his arms around her. "I'm going to miss you."

"Me too," she replied almost crying.

Zexion kissed her cheek. "Text me."

Kairi put her lips to his ear, and whispered. "You aren't going to see me ever again, but I will text you, I love you." Kairi moved away from his ear.

Zexion teared up from what he heard from her sweet voice. "Kairi, you don't have to go."

"I have too." She let go of him, she tried to broke out of his arms, but couldn't.

Zexion pulled her close to him. He put his lips on her's and kissed her.

Kairi kissed him back.

"You don't need him, just stay, " said Zexion.

"I have to go, he wants to see the baby, remember what I said," Kairi said.

Zexion let go of her. "Yes, I will."

Kairi walked off the porch, she walked where her suitcase was, she picked it up and walked on the sidewalk.

Zexion watched her walk.

I remember her sweet voice, her blue eyes, that sweet smile, I'm going to miss seeing her. I don't trust Vanitas, I tried to make her stay, but she didn't. She loves Vanitas, not me. She wants to be with Vanitas for the rest of her life, not me. I'm going to miss you Kairi, forever.

Zexion walked back in the house.

So sad... :(


	27. Back with you

Kairi was still walking on the sidewalk, she was halfway to her boyfriend's house. All she had on her mind was Zexion-she was about to turn around and go back home, but she can't she has to go with Vanitas, but she really wants Zexion.

Kairi whipped her tears off of her face. The breeze dried up her tears. She had to go back to Vanitas, there's no turning back now.

The red head can't stop thinking about Zexion, she teared up more, she forced herself not to cry, she had to stay strong. She can't ger rid of these tears.

She has to get rid of the tears, she doesn't want Vanitas to see her in tears, he wants to see a happy Kairi.

"Dear God,

Please take away my tears, help me to be happy with Vanitas. Thanks in Jesus' name Amen." Kairi prayed.

Kairi arrived at Vanitas' house, she walked on his porch. She knocked on the door. She had a smile on her face, as she was standing on the porch her tears are gone, she is now a happy Kairi.

Vanitas answered the door. "Kairi!"

Kairi put her suitcase down, and hugged Vanitas.

Vanitas hugged her back. "Welcome back." He broke the embrace.

"Thank you." She wrapped her arms around his neck.

Vanitas wrapped his arms around her waist. He pulled her close to him and kissed her lips.

Kairi kissed him back.

Vanitas kissed her neck.

"Oh baby," said Kairi with a sigh.

"You said that when we had sex," said Vanitas pulling away from Kairi and he picked up her suitcase.

"I want to have sex again, but I'm pregnant, " replied Kairi.

"We still can," said Vanitas as he took her hand and walked her in the house, he closed the door behind them.

"Where's your mother? " The red head asked.

"She moved out, the house is ours." Vanitas still held her hand, they walked down the hallway, upstairs into his room.

"That's cool," said Kairi with a smile.

Vanitas put down her suitcase, he kissed Kairi.

Kairi was standing at the end of the bed, she kissed him, and laid back on the bed with him on top.

Skip this part. I don't want rated M stuff in this, let's see what Zexion is up to.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zexion was at home in his castle in his room. He was on his laptop, he was on Facebook checking his news feed. He sighed, he misses Kairi a lot.

He couldn't get her out of his mind, he knew Kairi wasn't happy when she had to leave. He could see in her blue eyes, that she wants Zexion, not Vanitas.

If she loved Zexion, then she would of stayed with him... but why did she go with Vanitas?

"I hold her not to go with him... she needs me... he isn't the right guy for her, he's bad business. I'm the one she needs, I bet when the baby is born, I have a feeling he's going to leave her, I know he will never marry her... she will find out sooner or later, or even never."

Zexion closed his laptop, he placed it on the floor, he laid on his bed.

"She needs me forever. " He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Poor Zexion...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few hours later...

Vanitas got off of Kairi and laid beside her, he covered them with his blanket. "Man your amazing. "

"Your sexy." She kissed his chest.

"Kai, keep this under rated M," said Vanitas.

"Ops, sorry readers," said Kairi.

"I'm in pain," said Vanitas.

"Me too." Kairi laid her head on his bare chest, she closed her eyes.

Vanitas smirked at her, and closed his eyes.

Thank you for reading, ans reviewing!


End file.
